


The Grillmaster

by Caedmon



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Josh and Donna unwind in the backyard after a barbecue.





	The Grillmaster

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted years ago by missmudpie on tumblr: “Things you said in the backyard at night”.

Josh was sitting where Donna had left him just a few minutes before, in the Adirondack chair beside hers, a beer that had certainly lost its chill held loosely in his right hand. She went to take her place beside him, picking up her own margarita that had long since melted and was now nothing but liquid.

“CJ and Danny seemed to have a good time,” she said.

Josh just made a little hum of assent.

“It was good to see them, and the baby. I’m glad they flew out for the weekend.”

“Me, too.”

He didn’t take his eyes off of what few stars were able to punch through the metro DC light pollution, but he brought his longneck to his mouth and took a sip.

“I am a grillmaster,” he proclaimed serenely, as if absolutely certain of the truth of his statement.

Donna stifled a giggle and rolled her eyes. “Josh…”

“I am _the_ grillmaster.”

“Josh…”

“The master of my grill.”

Donna rolled her eyes again. 

“The master of _all_ grills. Give me a grill, and I’ll show it who’s boss.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“It does my bidding, as it should.”

Donna finally let the giggle slip. She’d never admit it, but she loved when he got in these moods.

He turned his head to look at her. “Admit it. You’ve never had a better filet than you had tonight.”

“I admit nothing.”

Josh just shot her a cocked grin. “You don’t have to, because I know the truth.”

“Of course you do, Josh. Because you’re the grillmaster.”

“Exactly.”

“The master of your grill. The master of _all_ grills.”

He looked back up to the stars. “And don’t you forget it.”


End file.
